As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
A terminal as a multimedia player can be referred to as a display device since it generally has a function of displaying video information.
Terminals can be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Examples of mobile terminals include laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. and examples of stationary terminals include television systems, monitors for desktop computers, etc.